Moments
by TsukiyamaMewwChan
Summary: Rin and Len have been living together for 3 years. So why is Len now starting to feel this way? And why is Rin running away?{RinxLen}Rin and Len both have secrets. Reality sure hits hard./Rewrite of My Brother, Len./ My heart is breathing for this moment in time.


**LEN**

_**How did it become like this? I've been living in this apartment for three years now. We've always been good friends. Until recently...so what happened?**_

_**I happened. **_

_**I'm such an idiot.**_

I look over at my clock. 5:12 AM. I pack my journal into my school bag, making sure to hide it at the bottom of the bag. I walk out of my bedroom and throw the bag next to the front door before making my way into Rin's room.

She was sound asleep, and I could stand there for a minute feeling guilty for waking her up, but we don't have time for that. I start by shaking her shoulder violently. She just groans and turns on the opposite side. I roll my eyes. I walk over to the light switch and flicker it on and off, but she still doesn't wake.

"Why do you have to be such a heavy sleeper?" I groan, before walking out and into the kitchen. I grab a small cup out of the cabinet and fill it up with sink water. Walking back to her room, I can't help but feel a bit delighted about this. That delight soon turns into guilt as I reach her. But we still don't have time for that, so I resume my plan. I walk to her sleeping figure and carefully dump the cup's contents on her blonde head.

She gasps and jumps out of bed, running her hand through her soaked hair, a confused frown on her face before she turns and sees me.

"What the hell, Len?!"

"Nice to see you up," I reply sarcastically. I turn to walk out of her room, but before I shut the door, I turn my head slightly at her, as she fumbles over to her closet. "By the way, you should watch your language. Guys don't like a foul-mouthed girl." She sticks her tongue out at me before flinging her middle finger at me. I just chuckle and shut the door.

I stand outside her door for a second. So this is what our relationship has come to? I shake my head. It's my fault, I shouldn't be complaining.

I walk into the kitchen and begin to cook breakfast for Rin and I. Taking out the pancake mix, a small note falls out of the cupboard onto the floor. I pick it up, flipping it over.

**If you happen to find this, I expect ****no**** blueberries in my pancakes this time, asshole.**

**-Rin**

"How sweet of you." I mutter, throwing the note in the trash.

Plain pancakes are _boring._

I sigh and take out chocolate chips instead. She absolutely adores chocolate pancakes. Her mom used to make them for us a long time ago.

By the time I'm finished making breakfast, the door to her room opens. She stumbles out, her bag slung over her shoulder. She doesn't bother to make eye contact as she throws it down next to my bag.

"Breakfast is done." I say, and she turns to me. Her eyes light up as she observes the food.

"Chocolate chip?" She asks. She sounds like a little kid on Christmas.

"Yeah," I say, smiling. "I found your note this morning," She laughs as she sits down at the table. "You know you don't have to be so rude."

"If I wasn't, you wouldn't listen to me." She replies, taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Maybe I would."

She gives me a strange look as she drinks a glass of milk. "Okay...thanks for the food."

"Yeah." I sit down on the other side of her and begin to eat.

We sit in an uncomfortable silence. I eat quickly. I can't stand this.

She finishes before me. "I'm going." She states, grabs her bag and leaves.

I sit there, looking around the now empty apartment for a while.

**RIN**

"Why don't you guys get along?" My best friend asks me.

"He's annoying...?" I begin, unsure of what to say. I don't know if that's right on the spot of what I'm trying to say.

"He doesn't seem like it."

"Honestly, I don't know. Sometimes he's an ass, others he's not." I say.

"Maybe you're just overreacting."

"Please," I scoff. "You don't even have to live with him. Trust me Teto, he's horrible!" I exclaim quickly. "Wait, no, that's not what I meant," I say quickly, realizing what I had just said. "I don't know." I sigh.

Teto looked over me carefully, her eyebrow raised.

"Hey, Teto wait up!"

My eyes widen. I recognize that voice. Shit.

Miku Hatsune runs to us from behind, a smile plastered on her face. I can't help but scoff when I see the bag of leeks in her hand. She hears me, and looks me up and down, her smile completely wiped off her face. She then turns back to Teto swiftly, her long hair smacking me in the face.

I can't stand this girl.

"Hey Miku, what's up?"

"Look what my mom got me!" She holds up two small pieces of paper.

"No way!" Teto exclaims. "I can't believe you have tickets to Dai!"

My eyes widen. "How'd you get Dai tickets?" I ask suddenly.

Miku glances at me. "Didn't you hear me? I said my mom got them for me."

"Okay, but he's completely sold out."

"She pulled some strings." She states before turning her attention back to Teto. "Anyway, Neru doesn't like Dai, and I have another ticket...do you want to come?"

"Oh my gosh, YES!" She exclaimed. I felt a pang of jealousy stab me right through my soul. This can't be happening to me right now. My best friend and this bitch get to see him and I don't? No, this can't be real.

"Awesome! I'll text you later okay?" Teto quickly bids her bye, her eyes a million miles away, a huge excited smile on her face.

Fuck my life.

"Why are you friends with her?" I ask robotically.

"She's nice."

And she got you a ticket to Dai.

"She hates me."

"Maybe if you were nice to her..." Teto smirks.

"Shut up."

School is long and hard. My foot taps against the floor as I watch the clock. Almost there...

The bell rings and I jump out of my seat, gathering my things quickly. Running out of the class, I can hear Teto running quickly behind me.

"Rin!" She gasps, catching up to me.

"You're slow!" I laugh. She pouts but then smiles back at me. "I have work, so I need to run!"

"You're working today again?" She pouts for real this time.

"I have to work. I have to pay for the apartment." I say, frowning. "I wish I could hang with you today."

"That's alright. But, um, what is your brother doing today?"

"Um, I don't know. Whatever he does on Thursdays I guess, and for the last time, we aren't related. We just look similar."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"No reason, um, I think I left something at your house, so I was just wondering if he'd be home to let me in."

"You can come by after work." I say.

"That's alright." She's quiet for a second, before blurting, "Why do you two live together again?"

"Um," I begin. This really isn't something I'm comfortable talking about. "After the accident, we didn't have anywhere to go. Our grandparents live in America and we didn't want to leave Japan, so they signed papers for us to live together..." My voice breaks. Shit, I can't explain this right now. I stop talking and Teto walks beside me silently.

"Sorry." She says. I don't answer, just shrug.

"Hey, Rin!" I turn around and see Len jogging up to us.

I make a face at him. "Len, what the hell are you doing here?" I spit out.

"I go to school here, jeez." He replies. He stares at me for a bit, and I begin to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"What are you looking at?"

"Your nose is bleeding," he states, opening his bag.

"Seriously?" My hand shoots up and brushes under my nose. I pull my hand away and sure enough, there's blood. "What the?"

"Here, let me help." Len takes out a tissue, dabbing away the mess.

"You don't need to."

"I want to," He says quietly, before reaching down and throwing the tissue in a nearby trash.

My mouth opens to reply, but I fall silent as I look up at his face, worry sketched into his features. He hands me more tissues, and I take them.

"I have to go to work." I say quietly as we walk outside.

"I'll walk you." He says, but I nod my head quickly.

"No! I mean, just go home, okay? I'll bring home food."

I run away from Len and Teto quickly. My hand brushes under my nose again, and tears threaten to spill out of my eyes.


End file.
